


I Can't Believe What I'm Seeing

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon, The dorks are back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Did another prompt I found: "In a crowded supermarket your character(s) cannot help but feel like there is something a little off. They turn around and see a unicorn, but the suspicious thing is the price the market is asking for those bananas."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	I Can't Believe What I'm Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly because I've been having a tough time lately and it made me laugh thinking about what would happen if Crowley and Aziraphale got in this situation. 
> 
> This isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own.

As they wandered around the market, Aziraphale and Crowley had stopped at a stall with different fruits. They both notice something is a little off. That’s when Crowley caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. 

“Angel look!” He screamed as he tugged on the angel’s arm. “That’s a unicorn! How is there a unicorn here?? Is it the one from the ark? It looks familiar. Did you put a miracle on it or something to keep it alive? Angel?”

Crowley looked back at the blond to see that his brows are furrowed. 

“Uh, Earth to angel?” Still the angel wouldn’t look at him.

“Angel? Hello...Aziraphale? You alright?”

Finally the other spoke.

“Would you just look at the prices of these bananas?!” 

“What?”

“The  _ price,  _ Crowley!” Aziaphale spat.

“Angel, there is a _unicorn_ in the middle of a street market and you want to complain about the price of bananas?” 

“I just think it’s a bit ridiculous to charge that much for bananas. Seems oddly suspicious.”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley said flatly.

He grabbed Crowley’s hand and yanked him in the opposite direction.

“Angel, what about the unicorn??”

“Think nothing of it, dearest. I’ve had a ward over it for thousands of years, humans won’t ever see it to bother it.” 

Crowley sputtered as he was dragged away from the market.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
